The invention is a multiple bicycle carrying rack intended to meet the needs of cyclists who commute long distances or must pass through dangerous or prohibited traffic areas such as freeways to reach a destination wherein bicycle use is practical or permitted. The rack is preferably provided with wheels and towed behind a mass transit bus or the like for commuter use but could also be used to serve the needs of bicycle touring groups, which have become increasingly popular in the last few years. These groups often travel ensemble to a scenic area by motor transportation and conduct the bicycle tour in that area, or bicycle one way only to or from home, so that a means of transporting the bicycles is needed.
For bicyclists traveling by bus, there is no rack available that will carry the large number of bicycles needed and hold them securely and safely throughout the jostling and jarring that they often encounter on the roads over which they must be transported to reach the distination.